The Doll Maker
by Killer Teddy 101
Summary: They should have listened.


**Babble: ….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, blah, blah, blah.**

**Warnings: Character death, mentions of Cannibalism . Also Major OOCness. **

Ever since Roxas and Sora were young they were told to never, EVER go across the bridge in the middle of the forest.

None of the kids really knew why the bridge was there, and none of the adults seemed to really know either. It just sat in the middle of a rather small clearing not a drop of water running underneath.

Roxas and Sora never really questioned it during their childhood. But as they grew older they grew more curious. Always asking questions that all the adults either didn't know the answer to, or didn't want to answer. One day when they were around fifteen they decided they just had to know. And that there was only one way to do it.

Sora being the older twin thought he should be the one to go find out what was so odd about the bridge.

In the middle of the night and with the aid of Roxas he snuck out and disappeared into the forest.

Sora was gone for several days. During this time people would come up to Roxas asking him where his twin was. Roxas made up some lie about how his brother was just visiting the next village over, meanwhile in his own mind he was panicking.

When Sora finally came back Roxas embraced him with joy, but it didn't take him more than a few moments to realize there was something wrong with his twin.

Sora's body felt harder and his eyes were as blank as a corpse's. Not to mention his normal hyper activity was gone and he rarely ever spoke.

After a week the new Sora turned violent, beating anyone and everyone with only the slightest provocation. Most of the time his victim was Roxas.

By this point the town's people were convinced that the new Sora was really just a demon in disguise and despite Roxas' protests, they burned him at the stake while the priest read bible passages in hopes to send him back to hell instead of keeping him on earth.

Roxas was determined to find out what had happened to his brother.

The very next day he left. The part of the forest where people were allowed wasn't very big so it wasn't long before he came to the clearing where the bridge was located. The bridge just stood there, strangely menacing for an inanimate object that was painted a pretty white that never seemed to fade, no matter how much time passed. Roxas hesitated before stepping onto it. For a moment he felt as if he were six again and he and Sora were having a contest to see who could get closer to the bridge without getting scared and running back. For some reason that memory strengthened his resolve, reminding him that he was doing this for Sora. Roxas stepped onto the bridge honestly surprised when nothing happened. He crossed the bridge easily after that first excruciating step and he smiled and triumphantly when he was across. He looked around trying to see if anything was different, but found nothing. He furrowed his brows in confusion and blinked before seeing a path in the forest he swore wasn't there before. Roxas smiled and followed the path. He had never been in this part of the forest, and was it his imagination, or were the trees here a lot creepier than in the other half of the forest?

Roxas suppressed a shudder and continued on the path a few minutes later arriving at what appeared to be an abandoned cottage. Roxas' curiosity got the better of him and he knocked on the cottage door, walking in when he got no answer. The inside was cleaner than he was expecting, considering the place bore the unbearable stench of rotting meat.

Roxas gagged covering his mouth as he looked at his surroundings.

To one corner of the house there was what appeared to be a work table, there was also what looked like mannequin part strewed about on some more tables. The rotting meat smell was making Roxas feel a bit faint, so he sat in the cottage's only chair. This only seemed to make his nausea worse. He was about to get up when he felt something drop on his shoulder. It was squirming and he picked it up, only to drop it when he saw it was a maggot. The blonde jumped to his feet and looked above him to see where the maggot had come from. Hanging from the high rafters were remains of dead human bodies, all rotting, all covered in maggots, and all with not a trace of skin on them.

Roxas opened his mouth to scream, but a large hand from behind muffled all noise.

"Ah, looks like I have a new doll."

The hands shoved Roxas back into the chair, and with a snap of their fingers ropes that were lying around on the floor snaked towards the blonde and bound his hands and feet.

Roxas finally looked at the person who owned the hands. He was insanely tall, with strange gangly limbs, and hair the color of blood. Cat like green eyes stared from a pointy face.

The redhead chuckled.

"You really are a cutie. Makes me want to eat your flesh too. And those eyes look delicious."

Roxas shot the terrifying man a panicked look and began to whimper. The larger man merely smirked.

"Don't worry blondie, that would be a waste of a perfectly good doll. No matter how tempting."

The red haired man pulled a knife from his back pocket, licking the blade teasingly, not even flinching when his tongue began bleeding slightly. He lowered the blade to where Roxas' shirt collar met his throat. The man applied a slight amount of pressure to the bare skin before grabbing the fabric of the shirt and slicing downwards effectively ripping the shirt to shreds. The man took a minute to stare at the small boys pale and flawless flesh while contemplating the best way to kill the boy without cutting him to pieces, or puncturing the heart. He didn't want to ruin his pretty little doll after all, especially since the _real _fun had yet to begin. He decided the best tactic would be to cut one or two main arteries and wait."Goodbye for now my lovely little doll~"

**AN: God that was awful. Then again I've only written one or two things I totally fell in love with before posting so~~**


End file.
